party_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Flash 2
Info Super Smash Flash 2 is a game that can be played online. It is a bit like SSB3. To play it, here is the link:http://www.mcleodgaming.com/viewflash.php?id=6&type=game. The game is still under development and the creator of the game haven't release the final draft, so it is called a demo. Downloable SSF2 Versions When you download them, you can play the original versions. You can also play them offline. v0.1a http://www.mcleodgaming.com/downloads/SSF2DemoVO_1a.zip v0.1b http://www.mcleodgaming.com/downloads/SSF2DemoVO_1b.zip v0.2a http://www.mcleodgaming.com/downloads/SSF2DemoVO_2a.zip Playable Characters Mario Link(as of Demo v0.4a) Kirby Samus(as of Demo v0.9a) Mega Man(as of v0.5b) Fox(as of v0.6) Captain Falcon(as of v0.8a) Pikachu(as of v0.6) Sonic(as of v0.3) Princess Peach(as of v0.6) Zelda(as of v0.9a) Sheik(as of v0.9a) Meta Knight(as of v0.9a) Bomberman(as of v0.9a) Black Mage(as of v0.7) Ness(as of v0.7) Tails(as of v0.6) Yoshi(as of v0.8) Donkey Kong(as of v0.8) Lloyd Sora(as of v0.6) Ichigo Naruto(as of v0.5a) Goku(as of v0.7) Wario(as of v0.7) Zero Suit Samus(as of v0.9b) Playable Stages SSF2 Stages Battlefield(Super Smash Bros.series) Final Destination(Super Smash Bros.series) Galaxy Tours(Mario series) Mushroom Kingdom 3(Mario series) Bowser's Castle(Mario series) Jungle Hijinx(Donkey Kong series) Gangplank Galleon(Donkey Kong series) Yoshi's Island(Yoshi Island series) WarioWare,Inc.(Wario series) Emerald Cave(Wario series) Nintendo 3DS(Nintendo series) Clock Town(Legend of Zelda series) Hylian Skies(Legend of Zelda series) Mirror Chamber(Kirby series) Pokemon Stadium 3(Pokemon series) Meteo Voyage(StarFox series) Crateria(Metroid series) Phase 8(Metroid series) Sand Ocean(F-ZERO series) Saturn Valley(Earthbound series) Dracula's Castle(Castleville series) Bomb Factory(Bomberman series) Tower of Salvation Skull Fortress(Mega Man Series) Central Highway(Mega Man X series) Twilight Town(Kingdom Hearts series) Chaos Shrine(Final Fantasy series) Lunar Core(Final Fantasy series) Casino Night Zone(Sonic the Hedgehog series) Sky Sanctuary Zone(Sonic the Hedgehog series) Hueco Mundo(Bleach series) Hidden Leaf Village(Naruto series) Planet Namek(Dragonball series) Past Stages Peach's Castle(Super Mario series) Yoshi's Story(Yoshi Island series) Dream Land(Kirby series) Temple(Legend of Zelda series) Sector Z(StarFox series) Fourside(Earthbound series) Distant Planet(Pikmin series) Castle Siege(Fire Emblen series) Smashville(Animal Crossing series) Shadow Moses Island(MetalGear series) Green Hill Zone(Sonic the Hedgehog series) Retired Parts Retired Characters Vegeta(according to Mcleodgaming Wiki, up to v0.7) Retired Stages Test Stage 1(as of v0.6) Test Stage 2(as of v0.6) Waiting Room(Super Smash Bros. series)(as of v0.9) Mushroom Kingdom 2(Mario series)(as of v0.8a) New Releases v0.1a Release Date December 25, 2007 New Characters *Kirby *Mario *Ichigo *Lloyd New Stages *Test Stage 1 *Test Stage 2 *Battlefield New Items Smash Ball New Pokémon N/A New Trophies N/A New Features *First playable demo *Time Matches *Damage Ratio v0.1b Release Date February 16, 2008 New Characters None New Stages None New Items None New Pokémon None New Trophies None New Features *First Bugfixes v0.2a Release Date April 2, 2008 New Characters None New Stages None New Items None New Pokémon N/A New Trophies N/A New Features *4-player support *Artificial Intelligence *Customizable *Controls *Designated shield and jump keys *Stock Matches *Item Frequency *Starter Damage *Player number display v0.2b Release Date June 27, 2008 New Characters None New Stages None New Items None New Pokémon N/A New Trophies N/A New Features *Grabs and Throws *Tap smash attacks *Back Aerial attacks *Ledge rolling *Projectile Reversal *Charge-canceling *Single-Button Final Smash v0.3a Release Date August 15, 2008 New Characters *Sonic New Stages *Final Destination(Super Smash Bros. series) New Items None New Pokémon N/A New Trophies N/A New Features *Entrances *Music *Dynamic camera *Revival platforms *Air dodging *Attack Priority *Controllable *Pause menu *Camera *Floating Smash Ball *Inhaling opponents *Up and down *Tilt Attacks *Layered stage graphics *Camera shake effects *Rolling wakeup *Turbo attacks v0.3b Release Date October 18, 2008 New Characters None New Stages None New Items None New Pokémon N/A New Trophies N/A New Features *Shield-grabbing *FastFalling *Individual pause key for each player v0.3c Release Date November 30, 2008 New Characters None New Stages None New Items None New Pokémon N/A New Trophies N/A New Features *Auto-save feature *Sidestep dodging *Ability to escape grabs Tier List This is the tier list from demo v0.9 made by the SFBR that corresponds to November 7, 2013: Solo Mode Adventure Mode As of Demo v0.9b(coming in January 2014), there will be an Adventure Mode added. Stages According to the Mcleodgaming Wiki, there will be 4 stages to be confirmed. The stages will be from the Mario, Kirby, Mega Man and Sonic series. One stage that have been to be confirmed to appear in the Adventure Mode is the Mushroom Kingdom from the Mario series. Confirmed Enemies *Bronto Burt *Waddle Dee *Goombas *Koopa Troopas Confirmed Bosses *Petey Piranha *Dr. Albert Wily *Rayquaza *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Piranha Plant *Bullet Bill *Angry Sun *DeluPiPi *Met Gallery Stages Adventure1.png|The mini Mario planet in Adventure Mode. Adventure2.png|Kirby approaching a Bronto Burt and a Waddle Dee in the unconfirmed stage. Enemies =Boo = 185px-BOO.png|Boo in a section of Mushroom Kingdom. =Angry Sun = Difficulties4.png|Angry Sun attacking Mario. Boss Battles =Petey Piranha = Mk9.png|Mario fighting Petey Piranha. =Dr.Wily = Drwilymain.png|Dr. Wily's appearance 185px-Drwily1.png|Dr. Wily in front of Mega Man. 185px-Drwily3.png|Dr. Wily hitting Mega Man with one of his attacks. 185px-Drwily5.png|Wily firing the "Floor Shock". 185px-Drwily4.png|Wily attacking with the spiral balls. 185px-Drwily6.png|Wily using the "Four Shoots". 185px-Drwily7.png|Wily being defeated by Mega Man. Category:Games Category:No rights Category:Top Pages